1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an impeller for feeding blasting shots, which are to be accelerated, into the centrifugal wheel of a blasting installation, the impeller being arranged in the central region of the centrifugal wheel inside a distributing sleeve which has a distributing opening and can be rotated in the direction of rotation of the centrifugal wheel, and the impeller having, in particular platelike, guiding elements which are directed toward the distributing sleeve, are intended for guiding the blasting shot to the outside and are arranged on at least one lateral disk.
2. Related Art
Blasting installations equipped with centrifugal wheels are used to free surfaces of metallic rolled products from scale and/or rust before the surface obtains a protective coating of paint by a blasting shot comprising fine metal particles being hurled against the surface. In a centrifugal wheel of this type, not all of the particles of the blasting shot move outward preferably tangentially and as parallel as possible to the blades of the rotating centrifugal wheel when they emerge from the distributing opening of the distributing sleeve. A considerable number of these particles strikes against the lateral disks and the blades and rebounds therefrom, in a manner comparable to a ping-pong ball, which not only has a negative effect on the exit speed of the blasting shot from the centrifugal wheel but also leads to the blasting shot being nonuniformly distributed over the surface to be cleaned. The impacting of the blasting shot particles against the parts of the centrifugal wheel also causes the same to be subject to a high degree of wear.
It is the object of the invention to reduce the degree of wear caused to the centrifugal wheel by the blasting shot and at the same time to produce a blasting pattern uniformly covering the entire ejection angle of the blasting shot from the centrifugal wheel with approximately parallel lateral delimitation.